


Of Snowball Fights and Love Sonnets

by Atlanta_Black



Series: prompts and ideas that will never go anywhere [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Snowball Fights, i love these two, soft girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/pseuds/Atlanta_Black
Summary: What better way to hide your feelings for your best friend than to throw a snowball at them?Maybe then you can stop thinking about how much you love them....written for an exercise
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: prompts and ideas that will never go anywhere [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333984
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Of Snowball Fights and Love Sonnets

She doesn’t look quite real sitting in the middle of the courtyard, head tilted back, hair tumbling down her back. Looks less human, more otherworldly winter creature. There’s snow on her shoulders and in her hair and on the eyelashes resting against her cheeks. How long has she been sitting out here? 

Ginny swallows uncomfortably around the want climbing up her throat. There’s blue ribbon looped carelessly through her hair and her stockings are ripped. She must be cold but she hasn’t moved since Ginny walked into the courtyard and froze. 

She breathes in carefully, digs her nails into her palms so hard that she nearly breaks skin. This is her best friend, she refuses to have these feelings mess everything up. She squats down and carefully packs together a snowball, Luna is still sitting there, face tilted to the sky, sun breaking across her skin. 

She hisses out a breath, takes aim and flings the snowball. It hits her chest and Luna gasps, eyes snapping open, arms windmilling and before Ginny knows it Luna is on her back in the snow. 

Luna lays there for a minute, staring up at the sky and Ginny blinks over at her, is she not going to react? She walks over hesitantly, she didn’t think she’d hit her that hard. 

“Are you alright?” she asks, voice quiet as she stares down at Luna. Luna smiles up at her, the sun glinting off of her hair and Ginny feels something in her chest catch, tilt, fall.  _ Please, please, please… _

“I’m amazing, even better now that you’re here.” Luna murmurs, voice warm and Ginny flushes, resists the urge to take her jacket off at the warmth flooding through her veins. 

Before she can do something stupid, like blurt out her undying love or melt into the snow, Luna grins, the smile sharp and bright and out of place on her face. 

“I didn’t realize you enjoyed snowball fights though, Ginny.”

Ginny blinks, has her lips half-way around a question when a snowball hits her in the face. She splutters, stands there blinking snow out of her eyes and when she looks back at Luna she finds her halfway across the courtyard, an army of snowballs floating in the air behind her. She glances over her shoulder once, eyes lit up with glee and Ginny shudders out a breath. 

She can do this she tells herself, surveying the courtyard for a good hiding spot. This is familiar ground. This she can win. Luna should know by now that you should  _ never _ challenge a Weasley. 

  
  



End file.
